


A Kiss to Make it Better

by Nimaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, I hope, Kisses, M/M, Madara kisses everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimaka/pseuds/Nimaka
Summary: Hashirama kisses away Madara's injury when they are kids. Madara doesn't realize that only Hashirama can do that.





	A Kiss to Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> It popped to mind a while back and I decided to finish it. Hope you like it!

It was a bright and sunny afternoon when Hashirama and Madara came to the stream for their regular meet ups. They talked for a while about everything and nothing, and switched to a spar not long after.

Madara got a couple of bruises and scrapes, nothing too serious, as did Hashirama. Although, one of his scratches was bleeding more than he'd hoped. Hashirama caught sight of the wound and panicked.

"Wanna know a secret?" the boy asked.

"What?"

"A kiss can make it all better."

Madara laughed. He'd seen mothers say that to their children to quiet them down, but for Hashirama to believe it-

And then Hashirama brought Madara's hand to his lips and kissed it, a quick burst of something warm tickling the back of his palm and the wound closed away. All better.

He stopped laughing. Hashirama looked triumphant.

So Hashirama was right for once. Medic ninjutsu required hand signs, after all. And jutsu never left him feeling warm and tingly inside the way this did.

So maybe there was something to it.

His hand still tingled as he snuck back home, and Madara didn't think too hard about it.

* * *

 

"Here, brother."

Madara kissed the top of Izuna's head, right where the bruise was, and then kept staring at the younger Uchiha's forehead expectantly.

"...Well?" Madara finally asked.

Izuna looked at his brother, who watched him with a hint of... hope(?) In his eyes.

Okay, then.

"Huh? Uh, Yeah! I'm feeling all better, Aniki! Thank you! It's just taking a second to heal!"

He would go to the medic tent later and get it fixed.

Madara's face brightened, looking proud of himself as he walked away to see their other brothers.

...Izuna worried for his brother, sometimes, but he wouldn't take this away from him. Whatever this was, anyways.

* * *

 

"Well, Hashirama?!" He stuck out his scratched up arm to the Senju expectantly.

Oh.

Hashirama flushed.

Did he really believe...?

He looked up at Madara, his dark eyes meeting steady red, and knew he wasn't messing around.

He once again took the Uchiha's pale hand in his own tan one and gave a brief peck, guiding his healing chakra to the injury. Madara took his hand back and scanned over it, giving a small nod of approval.

(Hashirama tried to ignore the looks of the Senju and Uchiha alike staring at them. Especially the holes Tobirama was drilling into the back of his head. Yeah. Especially those.)

* * *

 

Madara kissed him. 

Yes, it was on his shoulder, but still...

Madara Uchiha kissed him.

Tobirama had to wrap his head around that one for a while as he navigated through the newly made Konoha village.

He and Madara weren't enemies any longer, that was true, but... it was odd, that was for sure. And he was so serious about it, too.

His eyebrows knit together.

It was the same way his brother did it...

But if he was trying to heal him, he should've just bandaged the wound or called Hashirama over. He wondered how Madara was able to survive and lead his clan for so long if he still believed things like kissing away wounds. Only Hashirama could get away with silly things like that.

It hurt his head to think about Madara's reasoning for too long, so he came to a quick conclusion.

The Uchiha was mad, his brother's idiocy was contagious, and they were all doomed.

* * *

 

It was obvious who was who when Mito met them at the gates of Konoha. Hashirama, leader of the Senju in his greens and whites, and Madara, leader of the Uchiha in his dark blues and blacks, and both came with their brothers.

She knew the history of both of these men, she knew what to expect from the both of them. So she shook hands with the Senju, and as she came to do the same for the Uchiha-

Two little kisses, one on each cheek in greeting.

Mito blinked. 

"You had some bruises there," he explained, as if that explained anything.

Tobirama face palmed, Izuna blinked, and Hashirama snickered, but Mito didn't see the problem.

"Thanks!" she didn't really know what she was thanking him for, either, but that didn't matter.

She expected Konoha to be stiff and rigid about these kind of things, with handshakes and waves instead of hugs and kisses.

But this was familiar, comfy like the island, and already, Mito knew one thing for sure: she liked it!

* * *

 

"Wha? Huh?"

It was kind of hard to focus when Madara Uchiha just said-

"Chapped lips. There's a cut. Get over here."

Hashirama looked at him in disbelief.

"You heard me." Madara looked away, arms folded across his chest.

Hashirama wondered if his friend knew what he was asking for.

Then he realized what could've happened if someone else were with Madara at this moment and Hashirama realized that sadly, this needed to stop.

"Madara, you do know that...?"

"Yeah. Mito told me."

"So that was...?"

"My way of telling you to get your ass over here and kiss me."

Hashirama was already half way across the room.

"You damn liar," Madara huffed as Hashirama pecked him on the lips.

(Hashirama wondered if his friend knew how adorable he was sometimes.)

**Author's Note:**

> I should work on my other fic...  
> Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Any comments and feedback are always welcome and appreciated!! ♥♥♥


End file.
